Avril
by amanda-bires
Summary: Harry's time at Hogwarts through Avril Morris's eyes


Chapter One  
Out on the quiddich pitch, I heard the call coming from the hill, "Avril! Avril!"  
  
I spun around, my shoulder length brown hair whirling around me to rest on my shoulders as I saw my friend, Hannah, running down the hill towards me.  
  
"Hannah!" I called, smiling and waving.  
  
She stopped beside me a moment later and exclaimed, "Avril, you missed lunch!"  
  
I jerked my head back in a surprised way, "What?" I asked her, my brow furrowing.  
  
"You missed lunch! Again!" repeated Hannah, taking my hand and starting to drag me towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Ah! Why do I do that?" I asked, falling into step with her.  
  
"I don't know. Are you stressed?" suggested Hannah.  
  
"No! Why would I be stressed?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Classes, homework . . . " Hannah started ticking off the list on her fingers.  
  
"Right. I'm stressed about my classes." I answered sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, Avril! We might even be late for Charms and you still have to pick up your bag!" said Hannah, suddenly looking at her watch.  
  
"Uh oh, ok. Lets hurry!" I said.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
We just made Charms, Prof Flitwick had just got onto his pile of books when we burst through the door. Several people watched us walk in, and then we sat down and Prof Flitwick got their attention again.  
  
Half way though Charms I felt someone tap me on the back, hard. I glanced around and saw the boy behind me leaning close, a small piece of parchment folded in his hand.  
  
"Hey. Will you pass this to Lee Jordan? The boy with dreadlocks?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow and casually took and paper from him.  
  
He grinned, "Thanks." He whispered.  
  
I nodded and tapped the boy in front of me, Lee Jordan. He looked back at me and I shoved the note into his hands, then went back to my note taking.  
  
He took the note, read it and then a few seconds later he tapped me. "Will you pass this to Fred Weasley? He's the boy with red hair behind you."  
  
I sighed and took the note, turned slightly, tossed it onto Fred's desk and then carried on writing.  
  
Would you believe that moments later Fred nudged me when I was writing and he made me jerk my hand, causing a long line of ink to run across my page? Well he did, and it happened.  
  
"What?" I hissed, irritated that my Charms notes had to be re-written.  
  
"Pass this to Lee Jordan." Commanded Fred.  
  
Annoyed, but obedient, I took the note and passed it along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the Charms class was over, Hannah and I packed up our books and quills and departed along with the crowd.  
  
When we where half way down the corridor, someone tapped me.  
  
I looked around at once and saw Fred and Lee Jordan, and another boy who looked just like Fred.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Thanks for passing the notes in class." Said Lee Jordan seriously.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Fred.  
  
I raised my eyebrow, "Avril Morris." I answered.  
  
"Avril?" said the other boy.  
  
"Yeah, it's French for April." I replied.  
  
"I'm Fred Weasley." Said Fred.  
  
"I'm Lee Jordan." Said Lee.  
  
"I know," I said, "I learnt your names during national pass-a-note class."  
  
"This is George." Said Fred, motioning to the other boy, "George Weasley."  
  
"I kinda guessed." I admitted.  
  
Suddenly realising that Hannah was still standing with me, un-introduced, I announced, "And this is Hannah Fields."  
  
The boys nodded, "Nice to meet you." Said Hannah politely, giving me a slight kick.  
  
I grinned at her sheepishly and she quickly signed, "AVRIL!"  
  
I smirked and replied in our secret code, using sign language, "Haha."  
  
"Can we please go back to the common room?" was Hannah's next message.  
  
"Fine." I replied simply, in English.  
  
"That was cool!" exclaimed George suddenly.  
  
Hannah and I looked around at them, suddenly remembering that we where standing in the hall with them.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed at once, "Um . . . see you around."  
  
And we turned and scampered down the hall. 


End file.
